Aishiteru
by Katerineious
Summary: Kenshin has gone to visit Tomoe's grave and receives and unexpected visit. Still not sure how to summarize this. Revisited and edited.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

This is a play I wrote for a class I took last quarter. I asked if I should post it and the response I got was yes. It is still in the format that I submitted it in class. Please review.

I decided to come back and edit a few things in it. Nothing much has changed. I have been told that the language is a little hard to follow but here's what you have to understand: The original assignment was to revise and shorten one of Shakespeare's plays to fifteen minutes and I "The Tempest", which is not one of my preferred plays by him. I like the tradgeies much better. Anyway, because we could only read three each class different peoples were due different days and mine was in first group and the day before it was due he changed the assignment and told us we could either do the Shakepeare assignment or write a twenty minute original play. It's obvious which one I choose. Pulled an all-nighter and wrote the whole thing in one sitting. But because the original was supposed to have been Shakespeare and Kenshin takes place in the 1800's, I wanted an older form of speech. But its not difficult to understand.

Also, sorry to everyone who's story I haven't reviewed on or for not posting the new chapters for my stories. I haven't had time to be active and probably won't be back for a few weeks but I'll try to review on all your stories as soon as possible.

* * *

AISHITERU

**(I love you)**

**Cast of Characters**

**Himura Kenshin**

**Himura Kaoru**

**Himura Tomoe**

**Caretaker**

**Apprentice**

**Cloaked Figure**

**Scene**

Tokyo, Japan.

**Time**

Mid 1880's.

**ACT I**

**SCENE 1**

**Setting:**Downtown Tokyo.

**AT RISE:**KENSHIN is walking through downtown Tokyo, heading towards the cemetery. Tomoe is kneeling behind her tombstone.

KENSHIN

(Slowly and sadly)

Kaoru is pregnant. _Kaoru is pregnant._

(Pause)

Kaoru is pregnant . . . pregnancy means a baby . . . my baby . . . _my baby._ My wife has become pregnant and now will bear my child.

(He looks up to the sky)

Kami-sama, are you perhaps listening to this unworthy one?

(He stops walking)

Why do you perform this work? Kami-sama, why do you give _me a child?_ Never will I deserve the young bride that you have so freely given. Why are you permitting me this pleasure when I caused numerous others to suffer? I am not worthy of a child, Kami-sama.

(Drops his head and begins walking again. He remains silent until he reaches the graveyard)

Kami-sama, I must be assured that I have not taken another undesirable path.

(He stops to face a tombstone)

Why does your hand force my return to this horrid memory, Kami-sama?

(Whispering)

Tomoe, I'm here again, Tomoe. I know the last time I visited this monument I promised I would not return, but I had no option. Kami-sama led me back to you—I had to revisit this place that holds nothing but rage and hate and sorrow.

(He drops to his knees)

I finally wed again, Tomoe . . . just as you desired. Kaoru is so very happy . . . and, yet, she speaks quite often of her wishes to become more refined like you. She, she's convinced that she will never be as good for me as you were.

(He laughs weakly)

She wants to be perfect, as she rightly believes you were.

(Pause)

Gomen, forgive my offenses; I should not have approached you without at least a flower to offer. You always loved flowers. But, Tomoe, something has happened.

(He sighs)

Kaoru is pregnant. She's pregnant! I'm going to be a father! I know this should be the happiest time during my unworthy life, yet it feels _so very wrong!_ But . . . now I can't suppress thoughts that have long since haunted my mind. I'm unable to stop considering that maybe I was a father long before now. M-maybe I killed two people that day instead of one.

(KENSHIN brings his hands to shoulder level, his fists clenched. He opens them and stares at them in horror)

I REMAIN ABLE TO SEE THE BLOOD DRIPPING OFF MY STAINED HANDS! I SEE YOU, BLOODY AND TORN, YET NOW YOU'RE LYING AGAINST THIS CURSéD TOMESTONE INSTEAD OF UPON THE SNOW!

(Whispering again)

T-T-Tomoe, every time these eyes s-saw a child my thoughts were of you. I dreamt of what c-could've been if we both hadn't been so f-foolish . . . if we had been more honest with one another as a husband and wife should.

(Normal voice)

I find myself firmly rooted to the ground as everything else passes by so quickly. Instead of living, I've held on to you for so long when I know I should be moving forward. I simply don't understand how to let go, Tomoe!

(He bows and places his head on the ground next to the tombstone)

TOMOE

(She steps out from behind the tombstone unnoticed by KENSHIN. She stands behind him)

Konnichiwa, Kenshin. I have watched over you for a lengthy amount of time. It has been what . . . nearly twenty years since that ill-fated day?

(She pauses to watch him as he silently cries on the ground)

Gomen, Kenshin, for your inability to hear me. I truly wish you were able—I believe it would aid you weary soul much.

(She kneels beside him on the ground)

You have had an exceedingly hard life, but you do not require me to inform you of that. You have yet to rest since the war began and it ended well over fifteen years ago . . .

(She reaches behind her and pulls a dagger out of the back of her obi)

Again, gomen, Kenshin. It has been such a long time, such a very long time. I gave my husband away to a new, and younger, wife, but you have shown me that she is rather inept at fulfilling her duties. Arigato, for remaining faithful to me, although for these many years I have wished otherwise. If only you had forgiven yourself and forgotten me as just another casualty of war, if only you were not so _noble_, neither of us would be in this predicament.

(She stabs him in the middle of his back then removes the dagger)

I will see you again shortly.

(She quickly hides behind the stone)

KENSHIN

(He screams in pain and jerks into a sitting position in response to TOMOE stabbing him)

T-TOMOE! I know it was you! I know you are near me still!

(He crawls to the tombstone and props himself against it)

Why, why would you do this? Why would harm Kaoru in this manner, Tomoe? On your dying day you caused me to believe I was to get married again. T-that you would be content knowing I was. The words you spoke said that very thing. So I lived as I thought you would have me. I, I don't understand.

(His breathing becomes shallow)

G-gomen, Kaoru. I attempted to act as a proper husband should, b-but I just couldn't. P-please forgive me . . . and forgive Tomoe as well; she was only trying to look after me . . . the way I was never able to l-let you do . . . I wish so very much I hadn't left you . . . that I had expressed to you how t-truly blessed I feel for receiving a child of my own . . . I did want to be a f-father, I have for longer than I've known you . . . but, now I will have to wait so long to see that wondrous child.

(Beat)

Death, death has n-never appeared so near . . . not even so close as it did through the duration those m-many dreadful years of b-battle . . . not ever . . . Kami-sama, you do much good in ridding this world of one s-such as myself, but . . . p-please . . . this unworthy servant begs you . . . look after Kaoru for me . . . she doesn't d-deserve this . . . take care of her in my stead . . . and the baby . . .

(He takes a deep breath)

Kaoru-koishii, aishiteru.

(He slumps against the tombstone and lies silent)

TOMOE

(She steps out from behind the tombstone and stands over his motionless body)

Kenshin, it is finally finished. You will not have to suffer anymore. Your weary soul will finally receive the rest that has been so long denied. I cannot apologize enough to you, for I know that I became the main source of your grief. You who have known nothing but pain since such an early age deserved so much more than you were given.

You still are not able to hear my words. However, now, as in this state you are not living and are presently journeying towards absolute death, you will listen to all I speak and shall have received the ability to recall it when you awake to this new realm. I must hope that with time all will seem sensible. I need you to understand so very much.

(She kneels beside him, brushing his hair off his face)

Have you any idea of how you remind me of the child you were when first we met? As you lie against this revolting piece of earth which marks an empty grave I see you as you were when I was alive. You appeared so innocent, so immature at that young age and, yet, you behaved older than those several years your senior. After all these years your face still shows you many years younger, yet that mask cannot veil all your secrets from those that truly care for you.

Kaoru-dono does care for you truly. I yearn to have loved you as deeply as she, but my selfish ways prevent it. Oh, I am certain you will debate this with me; however, if I were an unselfish being I would not have brought you to this realm. If I were all that you thought I was—if my masks became my real and true nature—then our destinies would not have occurred for I would never have sought to kill you those many years ago. If the lie shown to you became the truth I would have devoted myself as completely as Kaoru-dono has to you so you would never have known misery again. She who has loved so much more deeply than I ever believed possible for one person to accomplish deserves your heart more than I ever could have hoped. My selfish nature, unhindered here, is the basis for my having forcibly brought you here. Gomen, Kenshin.

(She sits on the ground with her back against the tombstone and draws his head into her lap)

So much blood have I drawn from your unprotected body. My heart aches to be forgiven, to be freed from this burden of grief I harbor from your demise. I yearn to return to that time of joy we shared for such a short period of time. If only that were a possibility . . .

(She begins to cry)

I who have no right to proclaim the, I dare not say love, _affection _I feel for you, want nothing more than to do precisely that. That which I am not allowed to do does appeal to me so. But, it is Kaoru-dono now who is solely permitted to that which I will never be able to say again. And as you are my second love, I am unable to seek the man who died with me in his heart. In this new existence, forever cursed to live between hearts, both of others and my own.

(She moves his body to the ground and stands. She pauses as she looks intently into the distance)

My former husband, I am forced to leave you once more. You will remember all that I have said to you. There is so much I would yet speak if only I had the time. However, there are others coming who will most assuredly take you away from this place that you should never have come to. I am unable to say if we shall see each other again. By the time it is possible, you will have most likely completed the transition. I have strong beliefs that when that time comes you will want nothing to do with me. If that be the case, sayonara, my Kenshin.

(She moves behind the tombstone)

**END OF SCENE 1**

**ACT I**

**SCENE 2**

**AT RISE:**KENSHIN'S body is lying where TOMOE left it. The CARETAKER and APRRENTICE enter from stage left and begin to walk through the cemetery.

APPRENTICE

Why must we make these profitless rounds so early in the morning? I have yet to awaken myself from such a sound sleep.

CARETAKER

Aye, and if you would lay the bottle down before the night has progressed so far you would find yourself quite capable of performing your tasks without such complaint.

APRRENTICE

I'll accept no such insult. I, who have had no saké in my system for over three days, have given up that fowl drink for it does make my dreams so miserable, finally had a peaceful night's rest and had it shortened to hasten my arrival here.

CARETAKER

I'm glad to hear it. Although my mind does think that you will have a bottle and saucer in hand long before this week is yet finished.

APPRENTICE

I should think not--

CARETAKER

Do you spy that man lying over there? Come, we shall see if he be alive.

(They rush over to him and the CARETAKER quickly checks to see if he is alive. KENSHIN'S back is to the APPRENTICE)

I'll right say this one dead. He looks a might poor. Another pitiful soul that must have caught a chill during the night and found himself unable to shake it off. It's a shame, him being so young and all.

APPRENTICE

More like he happened upon a blade in the darkness.

(He points to KENSHIN'S back)

See here this wound in his backside? I say some quarrel has brought his death.

CARETAKER

So it would seem, so it would seem.

(He stands and motions for the APPRENTICE to do so as well)

Come, we'll move him to the unmarked area of this graveyard. It's the best we can do.

(The pick up KENSHIN'S body and carry it off stage left)

**END OF ACT I**

**ACT II**

**SCENE 1**

**AT RISE:**Two days have passed since KENSHIN left his home. KAORU has become concerned and is out searching for him in downtown Tokyo.

KAORU

(Angrily)

If ever I find you, you'll wish wholeheartedly that I had found you dead. I swear, Kenshin, if you're not dead when I get you I . . . I . . . I don't know exactly what I wish do to you but I guarantee you will not enjoy what is to come.

(She stops walking and looks around)

Oh, Kami-sama, where am I to search for my missing husband? I know not were he as gone or has any inclination to go in this situation. I humbly ask for your assistance in bringing him home to where he should never have left. Kami-sama, if you would but show what direction I might seek him in I will forever be grateful.

I have endeavored to make this one man contented and made that very thing the only importance in my life and know not why this tragedy has befallen me. I should think that he would need this child of more than he has shown me as a symbol of his forgiveness.

(She begins walking again)

Kenshin, your mind's so very far from where we are. I see through the barriers that you have in place, they may disguise you to the rest of this world, but not from myself and certainly not from Kami-sama. I would have you returned to me not only in the physical sense, but as my one and true husband. Your soul needs healing and it would if only you forgive yourself.

(She exits)

**END OF SCENE 1**

**ACT II**

**SCENE 2**

**AT RISE:**KENSHIN is standing knee-deep in a hole in the graveyard a short distance from TOMOE'S grave. He acts as if he is just waking from a deep sleep.

KENSHIN

(Places his hand upon his forehead)

I feel as though I have slept for centuries and not one peaceful moment of rest did come from it.

(He looks around bewildered)

When last I had consciousness I found myself at Tomoe's same grave and I know not how I came to be so far from it. How have I moved towards this end of the cemetery? My exit lies through the gate opposite this direction I have taken.

KAORU

(Enters stage right, walking slowly though the cemetery, examining the tombstones as the goes. She is carrying a large iris with her. She cannot see or hear KENSHIN)

KENSHIN

I do think that I see my own wife, just across the way.

(KENSHIN watches intently as KAORU moves closer to his grave)

It is my wife! How upset I am with myself that I left alone again. Gomen, Kaoru. My composure has been regained and I would gladly accompany you home now that the weight upon my mind has been lifted.

KAORU

(She has stopped in front of TOMOE'S grave)

Tomoe-san.

(She bows) Gomen, I should not have come with out my husband, but I have need of your guidance.

KENSHIN

Why do you stop before Tomoe's grave, Kaoru? You must have seen me as you did walk there. And you speak to her? What would cause my wife to exchange words with the woman that was her predecessor?

KAORU

Tomoe-san, I have known since long before Kenshin and I wed of you and your terrific history. I cannot remember if I have told you that I understood I was not a replacement for you and if that is the case you now know. I see myself as nothing more than an imitation at best, but I am my own self and no imitation of another. I want to be able to care for him in the ways you did, if only I could keep him by my side . . . for that, I truly envy you for he was with you at all times until you departed from him. I would pay any price to have him return to me once more.

(She sighs)

I will not disturb you further. Arigato, Tomoe-san.

(She places the flower next to the stone and begins to walk again)

KENSHIN

I never expected for you to visit this place without me. And you remember to bring the very tribute I neglected. Kaoru, you are a marvelous woman. Come, let us now go home.

(He tries to take a step and realizes he is in the hole)

And how came I to be in this miserable scar upon the earth?

KAORU

(She is approaching the place where KENSHIN is)

Oh, my Kenshin. Why have you run away and where have you departed to? I see here in front of me a freshly dug grave and it sickens me to the depths of my soul to think that you might occupy such a dark mound and I remain behind and not know it.

KENSHIN

Woman, have you attained some madness while I was gone from you? Do you not see your husband? He stands just before you.

(He waits for her to answer but she does not)

Himura Kaoru, you do much wrong in ignoring your husband! I know I have upset you with my thoughtless actions; I won't even ask for your forgiveness, though I would

willingly have it, and only that you allow me to go home with you.

KAORU

Poor soul, I wish you peace in the afterlife. I pray for Kami-sama to always watch over you.

(She bows)

KENSHIN

Enough of this nonsense, Kaoru.

(He moves to reach out to her but finds his hand blocked by an unseen barrier. He begins to frantically try to escape)

KAORU! KAORU, DO YOU STILL NOT HEAR ME? CAN I NOT REACH YOU WHERE YOU STAND SO VERY CLOSE TO ME? I'M TRYING TO RETURN TO YOU! KAMI-SAMA, YOUR UNWORTHY SERVANT IS IN DIRE NEED OF YOUR HELP!

KAORU

(She begins walking again and looks back over her shoulder just before she leaves)

I had believed that I would find you at that grave which made such an obstacle upon our marriage. I feel that I have little left to hope for.

(She exits stage left)

KENSHIN

(He is crying)

NO! KAORU! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!

(Beating his hands upon the ground)

HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, KAMI-SAMA? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DESTROY THAT WHICH YOU BLESSED BUT A SHORT TIME AGO!

**END OF SCENE 2**

**ACT II**

**SCENE 3**

**AT RISE:**About and hour later, KENSHIN is still standing in the hole. He is depressed and confused because he does not understand what has happened to him. TOMOE is behind her tombstone again.

KENSHIN

I feel so empty inside, as though I were not a man at all.

TOMOE

(She is still hiding behind the tombstone)

With time that too shall pass.

KENSHIN

I know I am familiar with that voice but it is distant in my mind.

TOMOE

(She emerges and begins to walk slowly towards him)

Konnichiwa, Kenshin.

KENSHIN

Y-you, you, can't be real. You are just some phantom of my imagination or some evil spirit set after me by the demon that has placed me here.

TOMOE

You are correct in that I am indeed a spirit, yet not one of evil intent. Do you not know me?

KENSHIN

I know the form that you have taken but whether you are or not the person you claim to be I cannot say.

TOMOE

Did you not pledge your love to me once? Then after such a pledge not slay me? And after slaying me, while I still had some life left in my broken body; did I not mark you so that you would never forget me and I bid you be happy for me and then die?

(She sits down next to him)

KENSHIN

That is what happened to the woman whose body you do impersonate. I may believe that you look more like her than she did herself.

(Pauses)

However, those beings that reside in the other realm have all knowledge of the living world but we with none of theirs.

TOMOE

How then am I to win your stubborn mind?

KENSHIN

Stubborn though it may be, I have already been too foolish with my life. I am getting old and have no time to waste anymore. Although, spirit, if you will show me how to exit this prison, I will have no alternative other than to trust you.

TOMOE

And what if I set you free only to lure you to another trap?

KENSHIN

Why free me and waste the energy when I am currently placed here and you may do as you wish without my interference?

TOMOE

A valid argument.

(She sighs)

Kenshin, it pains me to inform you that I cannot remove you from your containment myself. It took me a great deal of time to escape my own prison that yours mimics. You must discover a way to entirely accept that which fate has delivered to you. If you cannot, you will be forever trapped there like the majority of those who are so trapped.

KENSHIN

You speak in riddles that my mind is unable of solving. I ask you repeat what you have said.

TOMOE

I have said nothing more than you will never be able to regain your freedom if you do not accept that you have died and do now inhabit the other realm.

KENSHIN

Why is Kami-sama so late in awarding due punishment? I knew he would not look kindly upon all the life I have so robbed his world of. Yet I cannot grasp why he would bless

me with a new wife and a child if but to take me from those who have yet to do wrong and punish them as well.

TOMOE

If you would but follow my instructions you would be free and then able to move about all Japan freely. You would still be able to watch them.

KENSHIN

Hai, but what good would it do if they cannot see or hear me? They will have no knowledge of me and therefore it is profitless.

TOMOE

Did you not know I have watched over you these many years?

Have you not felt my presence with you? Have you not seen me smiling at you when you were in most need of it?

KENSHIN

Your words sound true and indeed may be so, but I still don't understand Kami-sama's reasoning in this.

TOMOE

(Sadly)

Kami-sama did not bring you to this place. I forced you here for you were so saddened I could not bear to leave you in your suffering. I have acted foolishly for I did so without considering what would happen after. I must admit that at the moment I had forgotten Kaoru-dono save she had not succeeded in making you happy and must apologize. But after what she spoke to me as she searched for you I realized the evil of the act I had committed.

KENSHIN

And what means this?

TOMOE

That I am deeply saddened by my actions and wish I knew of a way to send you back from whence you came. If Kami-sama would but allow it . . .

(She hangs her head)

KENSHIN

(He steps out of the hole. TOMOE doesn't notice him until he sits next to her and places his arm around her shoulders)

It would appear as though our lives have come full circle. I who have suffered so much because I murdered my wife have been taken of out said suffering by the very same act.

TOMOE

It would seem so.

KENSHIN

(Removes his arm and stands up)

There is only one problem.

TOMOE

I know what you speak of and I will leave you.

KENSHIN

Will you abandon this sorrowful place for one of enjoyment?

TOMOE

(Sadly)

You are not the only one that has bound me to this grave. My body does not even rest here, just a stone that marks where it should have been.

KENSHIN

Gomen, Tomoe. I--

TOMOE

No, Kenshin, how was I to expect you to formally bury my body during a war in which you were one of the most sought patriots.

(They both stand)

Goodbye, my Kenshin.

(They bow to each other and she begins to walk towards her tombstone)

KENSHIN

Arigato, Tomoe.

(He turns to face the opposite direction and sighs)

Gomen, that it took this for me to finally move forward.

Kaoru-koishii, aishiteru.

**END OF SCENE 2**

**ACT II**

**SCENE 3**

**AT RISE:**It is dusk, Kenshin is standing outside his home.

KENSHIN

Kaoru-koishii, will allow me to enter? You have left the gate open for me and I still find myself unable to cross the threshold.

FIGURE

(Enters and silently crosses the stage to stand behind KENSHIN, unnoticed)

KENSHIN

I must reach my wife! Kami-sama, will you aid your unworthy servant?

FIGURE

Hai, but only if he is _worthy._

KENSHIN

(He calmly turns around)

You should have startled me at the very least. Why do I not find myself afraid for you truly are a frightful being.

FIGURE

Only those who earned the reward to be frightened of me are. You have done nothing to warrant such a reaction.

KENSHIN

Kami-sama?

(He gasps and drops to the ground on his knees and places his forehead on the ground)

FIGURE

You may rise, Kenshin.

KENSHIN

(Raises his torso but keeps his head down)

What would you have your servant do?

FIGURE

If you spoke truthfully of becoming a vessel for me, I would require a great task completed.

KENSHIN

Kami-sama, nothing you would bid me do would be too great. I make an oath to do anything ordered by you.

FIGURE

In your current form there is little you are able of accomplishing.

(He moves over to KENSHIN and lifts his chin up to face him)

I will allow you to serve me _only_ if you return to the physical realm.

KENSHIN

I do not understand. How can cone return to life after dying? It is unheard of! If it is possible why was Tomoe not offered such a privilege?

FIGURE

Tomoe serves me in death while you must serve me in life. She watches over those in the living realm most dutifully. However, nothing has reached perfection save myself. Directions that was able for that instant and that instant only to find a connection between realms. She should not have been able to kill you and, yet, she did.

KENSHIN

Gomen, Kami-sama, I am not a bright man.

FIGURE

I can send you back, if only you will go.

**END OF PLAY**

* * *

I know the language was a little elevated, as stated earlier. I'm thinking about entering this in a contest and would like some more imput please! Thank you in advance to everyone!


End file.
